Various swimming pool constructions which employ an assembly of modular wall panels connected end-to-end to form the perimeter of a swimming pool and include accessory related modular components to provide a self standing swimming pool are known. All such known constructions, however appear to require some substantial on-site building, at least with respect to reinforcement and/or stabilizing, as distinguished from solely assembling and securing modular components that are delivered to a buiding site.
Because of the high and rising cost of labor, it is increasingly important, from a cost standpoint and to promote affordability of swimming pool of this kind, that the labor required in building a swimming pool be kept to a minimum. Obviously when it is necessary to "tailor make" the the component parts of the swimming pool at the building site, this has a direct effect in raising the cost to the consumer for such pools.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improved above ground swimming pool of the kind wherein essentially all the components of the structure are prefabricated as modular units and brought onto the building site in a package and wherein the on-site labor requirements is limited essentially to the assembly of the modular components to provide a completely finished swimming pool including bracing means, peripheral deck and screening/protective fence surrounding the swimming pool.